


Foot Rub

by kookykoi



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, bruce and alison deserve fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 21:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15082409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kookykoi/pseuds/kookykoi
Summary: Bruce and Alison spend a quiet evening in together





	Foot Rub

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to @brightengale/Nat who continually provides friendship and inspiration for the many ships we sail together, including Bruce and Alison xxx

Bruce sat on the sofa, his right arm stretched across the back of it. His legs were stretched out in front of him and crossed at the ankles. His glasses sat on the bridge of his nose and he squinted over them at the TV screen in front of him.

"It's starting," he called out.

"Hang on," Alison replied. A handful of seconds later, Alison joined Bruce in the living room, holding in one hand a huge bowl of popcorn and in the other, two bottles of beer. She put the popcorn bowl in the coffee table, which was positioned between the sofa and the TV, and handed one of the beer bottles to Bruce. He took it and thanked her for it.

On the TV, the film was going through the opening credits. Bruce took a small pull from his beer, appreciating the cold temperature of the bubbly, malty liquid. His appreciation was interrupted by Alison sitting down next to him on the empty seat. He watched as she brought her legs up and placed them on Bruce's lap.

"Do you mind?" Bruce asked.

Alison wiggled her toes and grinned. "Not at all," she said.

Bruce barked out a laugh, his head tipping backwards. "Unbelievable," he muttered. He hooked his hand under her legs and re-positioned them on his lap so it was a little more comfortable for him; but didn't remove the legs completely.

He could have made Alison take her legs back, as it were, but he didn't. If anyone else had tried this with him, he would have complained. However, this was Alison, the person more stubborn than he. The person who insisted that no matter how broken he was, she was going to love him. The person who decided that no matter how much Bruce tried to push her away, she was going to stay. 

Bruce was never going to be perfect and neither was Alison. Alison had her own dark side too, which hid all manner of broken pieces of her. At least her dark side didn't transform her into a giant, green rage monster. It was when Bruce finally accepted that he wasn't the only broken one in this relationship that they were able to be truly intimate with each other; physically, emotionally, spiritually.

That was why Alison was allowed to use Bruce as a foot stool.

"I suppose you're gonna want a foot rub too?" Bruce asked. He didn't wait for Alison's answer. He deposited his beer bottle on the side table next to his end of the sofa. He wiped the condensation from the bottle on his pants' leg and began to gentle knead the underside of Alison's right foot.  
He laughed again, a softer sound than the one before, when she squeaked as he managed to manipulate a ticklish spot. He leaned down and placed a kiss on the top of her foot. He ignored the movie (it was something that wasn't Star Wars or Star Trek so he wasn't going to be enthralled by it anyway) and concentrated instead on her.

"Have you even watched any of this?" She asked about five minutes later. Her voice was smooth, like a cat's meow after it has spent all day napping in its favourite sun spot.

"Nope," Bruce admitted. He had finished massaging one foot and was now moving onto the next.

"Do you plan to?"

"Not really," he said, giving her an honest answer. 

She chuckled a throaty sounding laugh and he caught her shaking her head out of the corner of his eye. "As long as you're rubbing my feet, I can't complain." Another throaty laugh came from her. "But you are missing a good part right here."

Bruce considered saying something along the lines of 'this is the best part, being with you', but it was too cheesy a line for him. Instead he smiled and shrugged a shoulder. "If you say so, love."


End file.
